


grasp indissolubly

by pseudocitrus



Series: Intense & Undying [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari, Threesome - F/M/M, other content warnings noted per chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus
Summary: “It’s just...different,” Thanatos says. “For me. But you both seem used to it, so...I guess...and if...if Zag likes it.”Meg rolls her eyes. “Obviously it’s somewhat important that Zag likes it,” he says. “But this is not going to be enjoyable unless you like it too.”(Megaera teaches Thanatos how to use a rope, and other things.)
Relationships: Megaera & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus/Megaera (Hades Video Game), and not much Meg/Than......yet
Series: Intense & Undying [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969027
Comments: 87
Kudos: 800





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love them. i love all three of them.
> 
> (content warnings for this chapter: a little orgasm denial, pegging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos is introduced to using ropes on Zagreus, with Megaera's help.

The transition Zagreus makes, from full-time rebel to overtime workaholic, surprises everyone, but mostly himself. The revelation comes when he dashes into his room, and sees Meg and Than there, and the words he finds coming out of him are: “Wait. One more time.”

The instant they leave his mouth, he pauses, with a little bit of horror. He stares at them, agape.

“Am I...becoming my Father?”

Near-constantly at his parchmentwork, even with Mother returned to the halls. Meg’s mouth thins.

“I wouldn’t say that,” she says. “But you are becoming annoying. Give it — _and me_ — a break. I’m having to run back to Tartarus every thirty minutes just to keep up with you. My wing’s starting to feel sore even after the Styx spits me out again.”

Zagreus glances to Than, who grimaces.

“I...just...miss you,” he confesses, with some effort. “You’re so fast now. It’s challenging to track where you are. And you always win and dash off.”

“What we’re telling you is, stay a second.” Meg sits on the bed, crosses one leg over the other. “If all you want is to run off and get hurt, I can do that for you from here.”

“Or!” Than adds quickly. “If what you want is to die, I can...you know. Do that too. Kill you, I mean.”

He looks like he would be blushing, if he were capable of it. Zagreus laughs. And hesitates.

“I brought some of my stuff back,” Meg continues, offhandedly.

“Well,” Zagreus says. “In that case.”

:::

It is not their first time, all together; they’re still new to it, but not so much now that they stumble and slip their way through the communication. This time, in fact, the communicating will be a little less complex.

“Is that...necessary,” Than asks.

“Very,” Meg says, and to emphasize it, she tightens the gag, which is a simple strip of cloth knotted behind Zagreus’s head.

“It looks uncomfortable.”

“Well...yes. That’s the point. But it’s not too uncomfortable, right?” She takes Zagreus’s chin and pulls his face toward her. There is a certain muffled pattern she recognizes, as their signal to _stop_ — but Zagreus doesn’t offer it. She smiles, and shoves him back onto the bed.

“Our Prince is a thirsty little masochist,” Meg says warmly, withdrawing another coil of ropes. “Who I am only too pleased to oblige. But maybe, Than...you’re not?”

Than seems surprised to be addressed so directly. He glances down as they both look at him.

“It’s alright,” Zagreus assures, despite the fact he doubts that he is in any way coherent through the gag. The meaning appears to get out anyway, because Than swallows.

“It’s just...different,” he says. “For me. But you both seem used to it, so...I guess...and if...if Zag likes it.”

Meg rolls her eyes. “Obviously it’s somewhat important that Zag likes it,” he says. “But this is not going to be enjoyable unless you like it too.”

Than wilts. “Well, I...I just don’t...”

“Think about it,” Meg says, sidling beside him. Her voice is a murmur, but completely audible. “Remember how we were talking about it earlier? How cute Zag is when he turns all red.”

They were talking? About him? Zagreus feels his face warm, and Meg points.

“Look! See? He hasn’t done that in forever, with just me. But we can make him like that all over, together. He’s _ours_ , Than. It’s time he felt it, instead of just leaving us behind all the time. Killing the both of us, in his own selfish way.”

She still has the rope. She presses it into Than’s hands.

“I’ll show you some of the new knots I’ve learned,” she whispers. “Zag looks so hot when he’s bound up, straining, flushing...we’ll tie him up and keep him here to please us forever.”

“Forever? Really?” Than says, shocked. Meg frowns.

“No, not really,” she snaps. “Maybe we should switch jobs. You can torture me, since you’re so good at it, and I’ll go ahead and kill you once I’ve had enough of it.”

“Sorry. Sorry. It’s just...different.” Than fiddles with the rope. He takes a breath.

“I agree. It _is_ time that Zag felt he was ours,” he announces, and Zagreus feels _that_ , like the fire in his feet has surged up unexpectedly into his stomach. Meg smiles. Her hand trails between Zagreus’s legs, confirming his abrupt hardness.

“That’s the spirit.”

:::

His trysts with Meg are always heavy, harsh — every contact a lick of flame, caresses following with bites, a lust hotter for its gluttony of any kind of sensation. With Than, the hours pass differently, with gentle restraint: long kisses drawing them out of each other, intermingled breathing, their slow alignment and even slower climax.

Together, the three of them make something different still. Meg and Than make quick work of Zagreus’s clothing, unhooking and tugging and inverting; Meg flings fabric across the room and Than gently sets the canid skulls of his shoulder pieces down beside each other on the floor. The rope comes next, with Meg’s instruction: they weave it around him, passing the rope ends back and forth. For all his earlier coyness, Than is a quick study.

“Tighter,” Meg murmurs, holding Zag’s arms behind his back as Than winds, “ _tighter,”_ and then to Zag, soothing, as the knots form and pinch across his chest: “There you go. You’re being very good, Zag. You love this, don’t you?”

Than, exerting some uncharacteristic effort, making knots down Zagreus’s stomach that are tighter than Meg had ever tied them; and Meg, stroking Zagreus’s taut skin, pressing kisses to his sweating brow. Receiving such contrasting attention from them both makes Zagreus melt. With some instinct his arms jerk — he has a vision, suddenly, of tearing the gag off after all, of grabbing them both, but Meg has a tight grip on his wrists still, and laughs, delighted.

“Look, Than.” She adjusts, uses a knee to spread Zagreus’s legs, which have until that moment been pinched together to give himself some semblance of friction. “He’s so hard. I’ve never seen him like this so soon. He could come right now, if we let him.”

“Turn him over,” Than says. “Let’s get his arms.”

Zagreus groans as they flip him, settle him on his knees. Meg combs his hair and holds his front half aloft as Than ties Zagreus’s fists together. They are finished, more quickly than if Meg had done it on her own; she tosses Zagreus back onto bed and examines their work. The knots are posed all around his chest, above and between and beneath; they intersect and double up and form tight diamond-shaped loops over his stomach. It’s so tight that Zagreus struggles, a bit, to catch a full breath. Or maybe that’s just the effect they have on him, even when all they are doing is eyeing him clinically.

“Very good,” Meg says finally. “You have a talent for this.”

“Thanks. It does look...compelling,” he admits. He reaches and presses his fingertips against Zagreus’s belly, already turning rose with strain. Then, suddenly, Than goes a little higher, and flicks Zagreus’s right nipple.

The sound that emerges from Zagreus then is completely unexpected. If his hands were still free, he might be covering his mouth with embarrassment. As it is, he flushes and writhes. Meg and Than are extremely different entities, but for the first time their expressions are wholly similar. Hungry.

“The ropes,” Meg explains, with delight. “They’re making him more sensitive.”

“Our Zag,” Than murmurs. “He kind of looks like...a keepsake.”

“Summoning us all the time to do his dirty work,” Meg agrees. She hooks a finger over the gag. “Well, it’s time you do some dirty work for us too, Zag. I assume you’re up to it?”

She slips the gag out and over his chin.

“Yes,” Zagreus gasps, “yes, pl —”

She shoves the gag back. “Good.”

:::

What is it, exactly, that he loves about this? Outside of his bedroom, he isn’t the kind of royalty who relishes lavish attention. That he gives away the Nectars he finds faster than he can accumulate them should indicate his nature is generous and not, as Meg likes to coo at him, unfathomably greedy. Then again, the only House responsibility he’s ever taken to is the ravaging of its dungeons, and enduring its ravaging of him. So perhaps it’s all in his red blood at all.

“All that hard work of yours has made you stronger,” Meg murmurs, tracing one trembling bicep. “And more numb, perhaps? We’ll have to make sure you really feel it.”

It's not their first time all together; they are still new to it, but not so much now that they stumble and slip their way through the removal of each other's clothes. Than understands Meg's shoulder plates now, and disposes of them without so much as a single puncture; and Meg, with consideration, rests Than's regalia on his loosely folded robes. Zagreus feels himself squirm with anticipation as their bodies are exposed, both of them finely muscled, and edged with arousal: Meg’s perked nipples, Than’s hardening cock, all of which they press against him as they rejoin him on bed.

They wind together, a while, all limbs and suckling kisses, soft ones Than leaves on every centimeter of Zagreus’s stretched neck, fierce ones Meg stamps across his nape, sucking like she means to replace every kissmark she once tended on him like a garden. The cloth in Zagreus’s mouth moistens as they caress him, fingertips playing lightly over skin and rope, places newly sensitive by his binding or perhaps even just by virtue of the fact that it is _them_ against his ear, his chest, his hips, his thighs. More than once his arms thrash against the ropes, with impulse, to give as good as he is getting, or to claw at them to have more of it — to draw Than’s tongue into his mouth, to grind himself against Meg’s teasing thrusts.

It’s not the usual brand of overwhelm, but there’s something even more torrential about it, the kissing, the persistent softness as his body starts to whine for _more_. Finally, with a shuddering huff, Meg pushes herself away, and starts rummaging around in her old drawer, previously emptied, which rattles full once more. Than remains. His hand cradles Zagreus's cheek. His expression, normally stoic, has a different aspect, one that Zagreus has never seen and which makes him tremble, slightly. Than touches the edge of the gag.

“I'm going to remove this,” he says.

“Why?” Meg demands, and then she says, “Oh. It's not really ‘removing’ if you're going to replace it with something else.”

The bed creaks. The laurels shed a few golden leaves as Than kneels, and drags Zagreus to kneeling too, and removes the gag with a tug. Zagreus works his sore jaw instinctively, and finds Than's thumb between between his teeth. His tongue folds around the intrusion; his mouth floods with saliva. Holding Than's gaze, Zagreus sucks, invitingly.

“No need to tease him,” Meg says. “Just put it in. I've trained him to take it. He's good at it.”

“Trained him,” Than repeats. He gets harder, saying it. Zagreus swallows.

“You’ll see. Just go ahead.”

“It's fun to tease him,” Than murmurs. He shifts his hand to fit in his fore and middle fingers.

They haven’t played like this before. His relationship with Than is newer, constructed with great effort and delicacy through what encounters Than could spare from his hectic schedule. Their trysts are direct, if shy: a brushed shoulder in the wavy air of Asphodel, a kiss stolen on the quieted fields of Elysium. It’s always Than that finds him and offers himself, whether it’s a tolling dispatch of Zagreus’s enemies or a warm mouth for his other needs. It’s new, this reverse — that Than would find teasing him amusing — much less arousing, as Zagreus finds when his continued laving brings Than’s cock further to attention.

 _I want it,_ Zagreus wants to say, but it’s a little strange, to say it to Than, it’s embarrassing, to ask this of the entity whose seriousness get him up on the Featured Houseservant board more than half the time, and so there’s a relief in Meg easing behind him now, and posing her fingers over Zagreus’s nipples until he arches against her, and whispering: “Go. Like I’ve showed you. I know you both want it.”

Zagreus’s eyes drop. Meg has “trained” him, in her own way, but not for a cock that looks like _that._ Than is thicker around than the toys that Meg prefers, but when Than finally withdraws his fingers from Zagreus’s mouth, Zagreus finds the _empty_ feeling that follows too difficult to resist. Than settles back, legs bent and splayed to make room, and Meg helps steady Zagreus as he leans forward, mouth open.

The two of them don’t have red blood, but their bodies are still hot, hot. Than groans as Zagreus purses his lips on the tip of him, and then laves, following the bob of his cock until it coats his tongue in salt — something else not a part of his experiences with Meg, and which thrills him, especially when accompanied by Than’s poorly stifled groan. Zagreus works him in, persistently — easing some centimeters in, and then out again, to catch his breath and relax; and then in; and then in. Than’s leg jerks harshly as he makes the first brief dip against the back of Zagreus’s throat, and one hand enmeshes itself in Zagreus’s dark hair, with a moan that definitely isn’t the usual hallmark of sober Death Incarnate.

“Easy,” Meg murmurs. “Easy, or you’ll hurt yourself. Not in a good way.”

Zagreus moans around Than’s cock as Meg starts on him, massaging his bound chest, gripping, occasionally pinching. One hand drifts to his stomach, and lower, gently curling around him — but when Zagreus pauses to sigh and shudder with pleasure she interrupts him with a sharp grip that has him gasping.

“Don’t forget Than,” she tells him sharply, and Zagreus splits his focus, somehow, he wets Than’s cock with a few broad licks and takes him in again, with a hungry suck, with a vibrating hum. He almost has him, completely. He opens his mouth, lets Than rest hot and twitching on the breadth of his tongue. He just needs one more —

He cries out as Meg rolls a lubricated finger against his backside and, unceremoniously, in. His whole body quakes — _oh_ , it’s been a while, it’s been a long time, since _that_ , but she doesn’t ease up, she penetrates slow but inexorable and the contact is electric, and weakening, and knocks him down, all at once.

“Zag,” Than calls, and his thumb is in Zagreus’s mouth again, slack and wet with overwhelm, and he opens obediently and wide and has Than almost to the back of his throat again when Meg eases in a second finger and sets him off once more, in moans, and helpless trembling.

This is a first — being so — _filled_ — so overwhelmed that he is dizzy, drunk with them, and desperate to have as much as they can give. They work him, from both ends — timing it, to his ragged breath — Than thrusting now, and Meg stirring, Zagreus’s nose bumping and permeated with the heated scent of Than’s sex, and his hole yielding further, wider, as Meg’s third finger finally finds a point in him that makes Zagreus cry, muffled, against Than’s belly. He feels Than throb as Meg withdraws her fingers, settles her hands on Zagreus’s hips.

Than withdraws to hold Zagreus’s face as Meg aligns the appendage strapped to herself against him. Zagreus looks up blearily, and then winces, as Meg enters — the first push just a tad wider than he expected — and the jab of it unfolding into a thrust that has him unraveling incoherently into Than’s lap. Than stiffens, somehow, even more. When he poses his cock to Zagreus’s lips again, Zagreus accepts eagerly, both the velvet length and the sudden vehement thrusting, matching Meg’s pace, and playing its opposite — entering as she exits, withdrawing as she fills, forming a rhythm that floods him hotly and ensures him never empty for even a moment.

They’re a chorus, then — moans and hisses, a fervent “ _Harder,”_ a pleaded “ _Deeper_ ” — and the wet noises that follow, to oblige, to obey. Zagreus’s heart is beating so harshly he wonders for one wild moment whether he might puddle into the Styx right then, whether his overwrought body might simply evaporate into its sensation, and the instant he even thinks it, Meg, with all her knowledge of him, reaches around and grips his cock, hard.

“No,” she hisses. “This time, you come after us, Zag.”

“I’m so close,” he says, or tries to say, his tongue, isn’t quite working properly, and in the middle of it Meg readjusts her grip to his balls, and squeezed, taking the wind out of him, sending him spinning. His eyes whirl to Than, who doesn’t hesitate anymore, doesn’t even catch Meg’s gaze for approval. He only says, low: “It won’t be different from one of our games. Just focus.”

He fits himself into Zagreus’s mouth again. _Focus_. On Than, hot and huge, his back arching when Zagreus’s teeth lightly, lightly graze, his big hands gripping and tearing the sheets when Zagreus hums a vibration into him, when Meg starts her rhythm again, fucking him steadily, and setting the pace for the all of them — a deep in, a brief out, unerring, relentless. Than sucks in a breath and keeps it, trembling, until finally he lets it out in a coarse gust; he grasps Zagreus’s head, holding it as he thrusts vigorously in, spilling, and moaning unabashedly. That is Meg’s cue; she growls, and ruts into him the way she likes, hammering him into the bed and hissing her climax through gritted teeth. Only then does she reach, finally, to lift Zagreus’s near-limp body against her. She twists her arms around his waist, and nibbles his ear as Than kisses him, deep, and curls his hand against Zagreus’s wanting cock. It doesn’t take much, or really anything, after all that; he spends, quaking, hoarse against the two of them.

:::

When they finally clean everything up and untie him, his arms feel boneless, and still he manages to grasp and kiss the both of them before collapsing, breathless, into bed. After a moment, they follow, on either side.

What is it, exactly, that he loves about this? Outside of his bedroom, he isn’t the kind of royalty who relishes lavish attention. The revelation comes when he sits up suddenly to gaze at the both of them, calm and warm and beautiful beside him, arms and legs overlapping and linked, as easy as if it had been the three of them like this since the beginning of time.

“Zag?” Than calls, brows furrowing.

“You better not be about to leave,” Meg groans.

There’s still so much to do. _But_ , he thinks, _it can wait._ He smiles at them brightly. And words he finds coming out of him are: “One more time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna be honest with you. all i could think while writing this is that zag’s room doesn’t have doors, so....so does....everyone outside....just......????????!
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megaera helps Thanatos and Zagreus with an average, normal problem they're having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!! rather than make a new fic i’ve decided to compile any further extremely indulgent meg/zag/than ideas I have into this one.
> 
> (this chapter contains: shibari, orgasm denial, oral, and any other tags you can think of relating to “zagreus getting eased into getting fucked for the first time by than’s cock.” :>)
> 
> hope you’re having a good day!

That they are both his lovers doesn’t mean that Zagreus doesn’t find time to be with them individually; in fact, recently, their schedules align so infrequently that pairing happens more often than not. His trysts with Meg go on as always, but the thing blooming between him and Than is newer, in more ways than one. After a third failed attempt, they lie beside each other, wordless.

It takes a while for the awkwardness to fade. Once it does, Zagreus’s jaw unlocks enough to yield a muttered, “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Than says. “I mean...if anything...it’s mine. I’m the one who should be —”

“Don’t,” Zagreus says. “Don’t apologize for having a huge cock.”

“ _What?_ That...that wasn’t what I...” He doesn’t manage to finish. If Than were still wearing his hood, he’d be hiding in it. As it is, he crams his hands against his face, and might have phased away already, to indulge his embarrassment in peace, if Zagreus and Meg hadn’t already scolded him the last dozen times he’d done it.

“One more time,” Zagreus offers. “I’m sure it’ll fit in next time.”

“No,” Than groans. “It hurts you too much. And not in a good way. As Megeara would say.”

Silence again. Finally, Than sucks in a breath.

“I know what we need to do,” he says.

“Meg?” Zagreus asks, carefully. Maybe Than would find it an insult, but — he doesn’t. He nods.

“I’ll find her,” he says. “In case you run into her sisters instead.”

The mere idea of asking Alecto for something like this. Or _Tisiphone._

“If it helps,” Zagreus says, “I think Meg’ll be into it.”

“I know,” Than says, in a way that reminds Zagreus that she and Than have known each other much longer than he has known either of them.

Neither of them have gotten off, but the mood is strange, not quite conducive even to just holding and nuzzling each other. He’s never seen Than’s brow so stormy. Zagreus rolls onto his stomach with a light laugh. As uncomfortable as the situation is, it’s funny, too.

“You’ll fuck me soon enough,” he says. “Especially if Meg has anything to say about it.”

Than grimaces.

“I hope so,” he says. “Because I really would like to. Soon.”

:::

As expected, Meg is extremely into it. Zagreus doesn’t realize just how much until she admits that she cleared her schedule specifically.

“I’ve been wanting to see your ass get fucked by something huge for a long time, Zag,” she says. “I had all these ideas...but who knew that that _something huge_ would be our Than himself?”

Than’s face pinches.

“It’s really not _that_ big,” he mutters. “I don’t know why you both keep saying that. It’s embarrassing.”

“ _Than._ It’s just part of the game,” Meg tells him sharply. “Obviously your size is completely average.”

“And normal,” Zagreus adds.

He and Meg exchange a glance so furtive and brief it is over by the time Than looks back at them.

“I see,” Than says. “I should have realized. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Meg waves her hand and moves on, quickly. “Now, both of you drag that lounging chair over here. After that, Zag, get your clothes off while Than and I search up some rope. We’ll need a little more than usual.”

:::

The trussing takes longer than usual, but it could just be that Zagreus is not used to seeing it this way, from the third person. The lounging chair is in front of the mirror now, and Zagreus himself seated such that he is made to watch his limbs get moved and tied into position, one after the other. It takes a couple tries.

“Tighter than that,” Meg mutters. “And further apart, like I did on the right leg. He can spread _much_ further. Can’t you, Zag?”

He has the ball gag, this time; his response is mostly huffed. Once they finish, Meg shoves him into Than’s lap, and Than holds Zagreus up against him so the three of them survey their handiwork. Zagreus’s knees are locked almost to his chest, and spread, far enough that sees his own face redden to nearly match his bound skin.

This is different. He’s never seen what he — looks like, when he’s like this. Helpless. And — just — lewd. His exposed hole twitches over Than’s cock, which is currently soft, but rising the longer they look at him. Now that the mirror is here, the actual breadth (and girth) of the problem before him sinks in.

 _It’s not going to go in,_ he thinks, the thicker Than gets. _There’s no way._

Than is just too — average. And normal.

“Zag.” Meg’s voice is a needle on his ballooning stress. She pinches his face and drags it toward her. “You better not be thinking about anything else except how good and obedient of a fucktoy you’re going to be for us today. I’ve had enough of your stubbornness. We are going to be here until I see you come with that entire cock buried in your ass, no matter how long it takes.”

Her eyes are diamond-hard. Zagreus’s pulse spikes, pleasantly. It's been rough, the past times he's tried with Than, but if Meg says that he can do it — if she _really_ thinks that he can —

“Anyway,” she continues, “first things first.”

She flicks his head away, and kneels, spreading Than’s knees and licking her lips. Zagreus’s legs are spread already, by virtue of the ropes, but Than eases his hands down, and spreads them even further, grips so that Zagreus doesn’t shift a centimeter even when Meg’s warm exhale makes his whole body jerk. She nuzzles his cock, which starts as to lift against her mouth. Different to have this happen while it’s Than holding him. And yet familiar too. _There’s no escape,_ and all that.

“I love how easy and eager you are between us,” she purrs. “You really underestimate yourself, Zag. That body of yours wants to be used. Show him, Than. Make him harder for me.”

If Than is startled to be addressed, he doesn’t show it. He’s starting to get used to this. His eyes meet Zagreus’s in the mirror, for just a moment, before his big hand moves, encircling. Zagreus groans; his head bows back over Than’s shoulder as Than pumps him, slowly at first, and then with methodical rhythm.

“That’s it,” Meg says. “Not too much. We don’t want him coming right now, after all the trouble he’s put you through. We just want to soften him up for you, remind him what he’s here for. Really our Zag shouldn’t be coming at all anymore unless you’re buried in him to the hilt, at least for a while. Maybe” — she smiles, wickedly — “we can make it so he won’t be able to come at all unless he’s filled up with something your size. That’ll get him used to it. What do you think?”

If all this dirty talk is embarrassing Than, he’s doing well at keeping it together. _Remarkably_ well. Zagreus tries to read Than’s expression in the mirror, and finds to some astonishment that he really doesn’t look embarrassed at all. In fact, he looks —

“I...wouldn’t mind. But...my size,” Than says. “What about your...thing?”

“My strap-on?” she says. “I wouldn’t mind switching it out for a new one. I can take one for the team. Gods, Than, enough. Look how wet he is. I want to taste him, it’s been forever. Give him to me.”

She opens her mouth, and Than points Zagreus’s cock toward her, holds it in place as she licks. Her tongue laps a circle around the ridge of him, and then inside the dripping hole on top, pursing and licking, leaving faint streaks of vibrant pink from her lipstick. Even with a hand on his cock, Than holds Zagreus’s body in place, even as Zagreus’s reactive spasms begin growing in strength and number. His nostrils flare. It _has_ been a long time since Meg went down on him. But more than that —

“If you...” Than swallows. His voice is very, very soft. “If you want keep going like that, I can make it so he won’t come.”

Meg’s face lights. “ _Than,_ ” she says, enchanted. “I would love that. And you would too, wouldn’t you? Tell him,” she says, poking Zagreus’s thigh. “Say you would love that, for death himself to stoop so low as to bother giving you that kind of personal attention,” and a noise does come out of Zagreus, through the gag, though in not as many words; it’s something more like _BLOOD AND DARKNESS, THAN_ , a phrase he doesn’t even manage to complete garbling before it collapses in groans and huffing as Meg, encouraged, begins sucking the head of his cock with abandon.

When did Than learn to read him so well? Maybe Zagreus really is easy to read — just a sharper huff than usual, or a sudden tension — a halted kick of his tied-up leg, a flare of his toes. Every time Than reads him getting close his huge hand grips, anchoring him back with a gasp of something too exquisite to be pain. They wait, patiently, for Zagreus’s breathing to steady; and then start all over again, Meg laving and sipping every strained drop of him like Nectar.

Too soon Zagreus starts emitting whines — this is too much, too little, _too much_ — and that is when Meg palpates his hole with an oiled finger, teasing, circling. This time when Than interrupts him, she slips inside — her finger an arch — not deep yet, but simply massaging the rim of him, firmly.

“Good, Zag,” she murmurs. “Relax.” They continue on, like that, with Meg and Than coordinating wordlessly, adjusting so she can sheathe Zag in her mouth as she adds an easy second finger, and then, eventually, a less easy third. His whole body jerks at that, and Than holds him more tightly, kisses the side of his arched neck.

“You can do it,” he says, very softly. “Can’t you? As much as I want to...do things to you. I know you want it all done to you even more.”

 _Gods_. He does. He does, desperately. Especially now, with his whole body humming with their onslaught. Than kisses again, traces the underside of Zagreus’s cock as he murmurs, easing, easing, calming him from being as taut as the strings on his damned harp. The fourth finger slips in with a frisson through his spine, a whimper that has noting to do with pain.

“There you go,” Meg says. “You’re so hungry, Zag. Gods. Let’s fill you up. Keep breathing.”

He gazes down, watches through a haze as Meg removes herself from him, re-oils, and then takes Than’s cock in her hand, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. Than is hard already, seemingly just from holding Zagreus against him, or maybe from observing Meg’s administrations; but it doesn’t stop her from giving him a few last encouraging pumps.

“Start off slow,” she says, “for my sake,” and aligns them. Than adjusts Zagreus’s body — his arms strain — he lowers him, easy, easy, and Meg stands, and flicks Zagreus’s forehead.

“You’re holding your breath,” she says. “Stop. Inhale. And watch.”

She’s out of the way now, from Zagreus’s reflection, from the sight of himself slowly lowering onto Than’s — average and normal erection. The head is in already, he realizes. Farther than they’ve ever gotten, after having been made so boneless and needy. But there’s still so much to — and — somehow, Zagreus is really managing to —

“Yes, Than,” Meg whisper. “ _Yes_. Look at him, taking it all in. _Gods_ , don’t stop.”

 _Gods,_ Zagreus finds himself echoing, _don’t stop._

The massaging did — _something_ — his muscles part as Than continues, further, impossibly further. His cock is hot and Zagreus feels like he is melting around it, Than passes some new untouched point in him and suddenly then it’s like his insides are sucking him in, urging him deeper, deeper, and Than obliges; there’s still more than half of him left to go. Zagreus moans as he sees himself widen even further to admit him, as his — his own skin down there pinks, a bit — the same way it might against ropes and buckles, against the other methods they have of pushing his body to the edge of what it can stand, that place where his veins light with raw, delicious sensation. Than’s breath is ragged, a drop of sweat rolls down his brow, and Zagreus imagines it from his perspective, for a moment — the wet clench of his muscles, brand new — the raw heat. Closer. Tighter. Deeper. Deeper.

_There._

Than bottoms out with a loud moan, a shiver so strong Zagreus is afraid he’ll be dropped. The sight in the mirror is almost vulgar — how spread out he is — how nothing is hidden, not even his naked lust, his hunger for more even now that Than is buried in him completely.

“Than,” Meg cries, “ _fuck him already,”_ and Than inhales, and begins — slow, at first — finding his balance, finding the right coordination of muscles. Zagreus moans, more for the sight of it than the sensation, Than’s cock slowly exiting, gleaming, somehow looking even thicker, leaving Zagreus desperate to refill his new capacity. Then — just as the head of him is about to pull free, Than stops, and — slams himself back in.

The energy is — unexpected — the shock of being so stuffed in an instant knocks the wind out of him, but not as much as the next thrust does, or the next, each somehow harder than the last. Than fucks him, zealously, and Zagreus remembers, suddenly, the heat of Than’s voice not too long ago: _I really would like to. Soon._

Is — _this_ how calm, disciplined, awkward Than has wanted to fuck him this entire time? With — groans and strained muscles, with the loud wet slap of their bodies, with thrusts that he feels his body not only acclimate to, but demand, tightening around him like they hope to hold him and prevent Zagreus ever being empty again. Impossible this had ever been difficult, when he realizes now it’s what his body has been craving since before he can remember: a good thrashing, so strong as to threaten the paradise of fully undoing him. His own cock, painfully hard, bounces stiffly on his stomach. Every thrust adds so much pressure he feels it right up to his racing heart. His sees his own gaze, lost in pleasure — his saliva, overflowing past the gag and make a shining line down his chin — his ass, taking Than’s whole hard length, greedy.

There’s no way Zagreus can hold out this way, for long, but even he doesn’t guess what happens, next. His eyes wheel in the mirror, trying to catch Than’s gaze, or Meg’s— he starts to cry out something, through the gag, tries to say something like _I need to— I have to — please, touch me, please_ —

Meg catches on first, but when she does, she simply smiles; and Than, who does not have the uncanny ability to understand him perfectly through any kind of gag, misinterprets. He rows his hips, to penetrate Zagreus deeper, and then it overtakes Zagreus, in a wave: his climax, completely from penetration, accompanied by a surge of embers through one leg that incinerates a rope and lets him kick freely against the mirror, gives him some purchase to grind his hips down with fervor, using Than’s every centimeter to pound his desperate insides. That’s all Than needs, himself — he chokes and arches, gasping, filling Zagreus with heat.

They did it. They really did. Both of them slump, breathing raggedly, too exhausted even to remove themselves from each other. Meg unties the gag, quickly, and Zagreus gulps in a clear breath of air with relief.

“Thank you. Blood and Darkness. Thank you. Thanks. Both of you.”

Than is still too winded to respond, but Meg does. “Sure. But you better not be too tired,” she says. “That was all very compelling, but I’m not done yet.”

“Meg,” Zagreus says. “I think right now Than and I would do anything for you.”

The sound Than makes, while incoherent, sounds enough like agreement that Meg laughs. “Careful. I’ll hold you to it.”

:::

She is close enough that she finishes quickly — a kiss, a tongue between her thighs, a thorough yank of hair. Zagreus drags them both to bed after, as the usual grumbles of _I really should get back_ begin to start up.

“Aftercare!” he reminds them.

“This isn’t aftercare,” Meg groans. “This is just you being lazy. Get Hypnos if you want to nap afterward.”

But she is settled in anyway, eyes closed, fingers trailing in Zagreus’s hair. He settles back against Than’s chest, wholly content. It’s been a wonderful day. Or night. Whatever.

Than clears his throat.

“If you — that is...ugh.”

He stops, holds a hand against his face.

“Don’t phase out,” Meg grumbles, eyes closed. “I’m already comfortable.”

“What is it, Than?” Zagreus asks, reaching up to caress Than’s face.

Than takes a breath. “If you want to talk about it...refer to it as...you know. Big,” he manages. “For the sake of the game. Then I guess it’s fine.”

“Wow, Than,” Zagreus says, with some measure of real awe. “That’s generous of you.”

“And yet not even a fraction as generous as that enormous hunk of meat you’ve got,” Meg yawns. “I better get some of it next time.”

“Meg, stop! You’re going to kill him.”

“Takes more than that to kill Than and his turgid spear,” she says. “Trust me. Or not. No need to take just my word for it.”

She opens an eye and grins at Than, who at this point is practically transparent.

“That,” Than stammers, “was _one time.”_

“Wait.” Zagreus sits up. “Wait. Did you two...maybe...? Before? I thought you were just good friends!”

“We were,” Meg says. “Very good friends.”

“I have to know this story. I _have_ to know it.”

Than is aghast. _“No!”_

“You heard Than. Let’s just say I’m very proud,” Meg says, yawning again. “There’s been a lot of progress today, for both of you.”

She pulls them back down to bed, close enough so they can hear her next murmur.

“Which means both of you owe me an Ambrosia.”

“Done,” Zagreus says quickly. “I’ll cover Than’s. Do you want them now? I wouldn’t mind that.”

Meg’s eyes narrow.

“He just wants the story,” Than mutters.

“I know,” Meg says, wrinkling her nose. She sits up, presses her palm on Zagreus’s chest to push him back down to the bed, clicks her tongue. “Than told you ‘no.’ What a bad boy you are, Zag. I think you need to be reminded who’s boss when we’re all here in your bed.”

The air is shifting. Zagreus swallows, feels his breath catch. Meg and Than look down at him, considering.

“You have some time left, right?” Meg asks, looking over. Than thinks. Then he phases away — and returns, a moment later, with the gag. And Meg’s whip.

“Keep that,” she says, taking the gag and leaving Than still holding the whip. “I’ll show you a couple things.”

Than looks down at the whip with surprise. Slowly, his fingers curl around the handle. Zagreus flushes.

“Maybe we can get another two Ambrosias out of him,” Than says. Hearing it, Meg’s expression turns euphoric.

“If it’s you and me, we’ll be able to get _much_ more than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is too long!! whatever!! i wanted to write dialogue and so there it is!! sorry!! thanks!! it's 2020!! nothing matters!!!!!!!!
> 
> ..........my headcanon is that meg is the one who took than’s virginity, via a “friends with benefits” slash stress relief type of situation. she was the first to discover that death incarnate is packin’ heat. maybe in their earlier times she would joke something like “you should change your tagline to Death Cums, that would send the flamewheels running,” to which than responded by simply vanishing off the face of the earth for a while. anyway, i like to think nothing pleases her more than finally being able to share with someone this incredible secret fountain of life. (death?)
> 
> also, things i decided not to think about while writing this include: how LONG megaera’s fingernails are.................i mean....maybe now that she’s using them for Activities on a regular basis she trims them. or maybe she..........doesn’t...............????
> 
> ....anyway. thank you for reading! ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus is killed for the first time in a while, and Thanatos and Megaera fix him up with something they've been saving for the occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fire's in me this week so here's a short one to squish out this little bunny i’ve been having so i can (attempt to....) think about other things. 😌
> 
> i hope (against all odds, in some places) that you are doing well today! :’)
> 
> (content notes for this chapter: sex while drinking, hickeys, blindfolding, references to milking, references to meg/than, whatever you can think of that involves zag being between meg and than. and....fluff!)

It’s been a long time since he’s died.

Prematurely, that is. It was a mistake, this time. A slip, a hail of golden bullets, a hooked horn that gored him vertebra to navel.

Presently, Meg’s nail spirals around said navel, which shivers beneath her touch.

“Whole and unblemished again,” she murmurs. “We’ve got to do something about that, don’t we?”

She glances up then, not at him, but Than. They divested Zagreus of his clothing to examine him, every centimeter of Styx-washed skin, which Meg rated with a clicking tongue. Now Than takes the cue, and gives something back: a blindfold, which comes down, impermeable, sealing Zagreus in darkness.

“Hands,” Than says, and Zagreus swallows, and offers them. So new to him still, Than’s voice commanding him, much less binding his wrists as Meg’s nail draws a line now down the inside of Zagreus’s thigh. Meg pets Zagreus’s stirring cock absently.

“How long do you have?” Meg asks.

“The afternoon,” Than replies. “Or evening. Or morning. Whatever.”

Meg’s voice is bright. “What a coincidence.”

:::

Recently their game has been _How many times can we make Zag come,_ and they’d gotten good at it, with much less practice than it was taking Zagreus to manage even a slightly pleasant sound from the harp getting dusty in the corner of his room. Their record, recently attained, was five, in an hour, achieved by emptying him relentlessly on hands and knees into a spare Nectar bottle, until his spasms didn’t yield a single drop.

Presently, between the rustle of cloth as they undress, he hears the sing of glass again. He feels himself tense.

“He thinks we’re going to milk him again,” Meg says. “So eager to be our cow, aren’t you, Zag? Maybe we should let the Minotaur know. He can add to our handiwork next time, instead of erasing it.”

“It’s not Nectar this time,” Than says.

They seem to already have some idea of what they’re going to do. Zagreus swallows. “You plan things out now? When I’m not here?”

There’s a pause. He imagines them looking at each other. Or maybe looking at how he’s getting harder. Zagreus is thinking about this new information. Thinking a lot of things about it.

Meg speaks first, low. “Zag, please. You have no idea the things we get to when you’re not here. If I waited for you I’d be getting off once a month.”

Is that — _true_? Or just part of the game? Zagreus turns to where he thinks Than is, and jumps when he feels the bed creak from the opposite direction. Damned phasing. Than brushes his lips to Zagreus’s ear.

“Megaera’s been teaching me quite a bit,” he murmurs. “All the things you like, of course. But some things that I’m learning I like, too.”

What?

“We wasted so much time pining after him,” Meg sighs. “Didn’t we?”

_What?_

“It’s fine. We have all the rest of time to make up for it.”

There’s a sound then, that sounds suspiciously like a kiss, followed by another laugh from Meg, a rare kind which he _definitely_ recognizes, too warm and too genuine to be a lie. Zagreus starts; his binding strains.

_Blood and —_

“Take the blindfold off,” he tries, suddenly. “I — want to —”

See whatever it is they’re doing. Ropes and blindfolds have nothing on the idea of — _that._ Meg and Than. _Together_. He knows about their history already, but assumed, for some reason, that it was all in the past. But if it — _wasn’t_ —

His mind plunges, wantonly. What was their dynamic like? Did Meg still prefer the top, when it was him? Somehow it seemed different. Maybe their long and close history means his two lovers come together with ease and easiness, Than spreading her legs with uncommon assertion and Meg accepting the whole breadth of him with uncommon welcome, like he’s belonged inside her for centuries.

“Look at that.” Meg, with surprise. “We’ve hardly even touched him down there.”

“And now we don’t need to,” Than says. “Good to know.”

“You’re even more of a pervert than I thought, Zag. I really never would have guessed.”

“Let’s get started. Could you please hand it to me?”

“Cheers,” Meg says, imitating Zagreus’s accent. A moment later, Zagreus gasps as he is drenched, completely. His muscles spasm in the cold; above him, something glugs, and he hears liquid splash across the bed and floor as Than upends the bottle. Zagreus’s open mouth catches some errant streams, and identifies the drink immediately: not water, and not even Nectar. Ambrosia.

As light on his tongue as snowfall, as sweet and breathtaking as a first kiss. Stolen behind the laurels. Given in the secrecy of a dark hood.

They settle around him; Than behind, Meg in front.Meg pinches her fingers on Zagreus’s cheeks until his jaw parts, and the bottle clicks against his teeth as it yields its last drops, faintly copper, faintly sweet. Then, with his mind beginning to sway, they begin.

Meg had always loved to leave kissmarks on him — small ones, peppering his nape and back — in places no one would see even when Cerberus’s rightmost head yanked and chewed on his robes. The habit belongs to the three of them now, to both her little bites and Than’s broader marks of passion, and Zagreus is often left with spots too enthusiastic to be discrete, but which he likes too much to curb entirely. Anyway, he gets bruises all the time, in the Underworld. Right?

They are just not this pleasant to obtain. Zagreus groans as Than hugs him into his lap, laving, sipping Ambrosia off his shoulder blades, grazing his teeth on each trembling protrusion of Zagreus’s arched spine. Their hips rock together, slowly, firmly, though Zagreus’s rhythm is unsteadied by Meg kissing and licking his face, his throat, his pebbling nipples, her tongue seeking every stray drop, pulling his skin into her mouth until it darkens. She sucks his fingers that flutter in their bindings, laves his groin that Than exposes for her with a well-positioned knee. Gods, they’re going to lick every centimeter of him. He has been moaning for a while, he realizes. His whole body is thrumming. Ambrosia tastes different every time, but the effect tends to be the same. His humming mind is separating from itself — and honing — anchoring on every sensation. Their hot, wet tongues. Their hot, wet bodies.

“Ah...gods...gods...”

Meg pinches his ear, murmurs into it. “It’s us here. Not them. Do they ever give you boons like this?”

The bed creaks as she shifts — she thumbs open this mouth, pets his tongue, guides his chin up until he is kneeling, a bit, separated from Than’s cock hardening against him, but for good reason. Something fits into his mouth, something deliciously hot and _so so so soft_ — Meg’s breast, whose nipple he purses hungrily between his lips.

“Gods, Meg, it’s been forever since I —”

“I know. Don’t get rowdy and suck it off. Go slow.”

“But I want to —”

His plead falls apart as Than caresses his backside, and then, without further preamble, slides an oiled finger inside him. Meg holds his face and Zagreus judders and groans and tries to maintain control of his mouth around her as Than pumps into him, well-acquainted now with how Zagreus likes it, steady and almost artless, a rhythm even more relentless for how it maintains even as Zagreus’s insides wetly clutch around his second, third fingers.

“So easy,” Than says. “I always thought Meg had to put a lot of effort into...training you. But your body craves this.”

Hearing Than talk that way is never going to get old. Zagreus is sure that they both see the goosebumps flush up across his entire body.

“Not just this,” Zagreus moans, needy. “You. Both of you. Please fuck me. Please.”

Meg laughs above him, wraps her arms around his head to smother him against her breasts.

“See why I always use a gag? He’s even more chatty in bed.”

“I don’t mind it,” Than says. “I’ve always liked listening to him.”

And as if to prove it, he holds Zagreus’s elbows, and yanks him down, filling him in one, easy, thick slide. Zagreus chokes out, “ _Gods_ ,” even though, as Meg said, it is the farthest from the truth — the only electricity here is the jagged throb through his spine as Than jogs him on his cock — the only waves the sweet crush of his heart as Meg fills his mouth with her tit and sighs against his hungry suck.

“Is it time?” Meg asks, hopefully.

“Time?” Zagreus asks, but she wasn’t talking to him. Than pauses to reach around Zagreus’s hips, encompassing his cock.

“Yes,” Than says. “Try it.”

The bed creaking again, dipping on his left side, and then his right, as Meg repositions. For a moment Zagreus has no idea what is happening — and then, he does. He holds his breath in disbelief as Meg lowers herself onto him, hot and incredibly, deeply wet.

“Ah — _ah_ —“

She organizes — makes it work, somehow — her legs part around his hips, and as she settles onto him Zagreus feels himself fill her, and feels her weight make Than fill him as well, exquisite. He has no words now, just ragged breathing. This is — is — a lot. Even for him.

“Zag?” Meg calls. Than rubs his back.

“I’m — I’m fine,” Zagreus gasps. “I...gods, I...”

He’s out of himself. The Ambrosia, maybe. And the cock. And cunt. Assured, they kiss him.

“Just what you wanted,” Than murmurs, and they begin to move — a unison that takes his breath away — Than thrusting and Meg grinding — gentle enough not to peak the nerves of his sensitive body, hard enough to push and push him higher, pausing when his breath grows too jagged so they can suck at his skin, insatiable. Marks for every time they leave him aching on the edge of himself, signatures of their work.

Stupid that he tries to pass the kissmarks off as medals from his Underworld work, he thinks, dizzily. It’s been a while now since any enemy there made him feel anything. Than and Meg are the only ones that move him, the only ones that pierce right through his swelling heart.

Even with some limbs pinched and pressed awkwardly, they make their way, together — Than first, his arms clutching as he thrusts and cries hoarsely into Zagreus’s nape — and then, with some effort, Meg, who spasms around Zagreus’s cock as he sets his teeth on one nipple, just the way she likes. Then, it’s just him, and this time when he begs, they oblige him, loosening the rope, the blindfold. His hands drag and grab and hold them greedily as he fucks himself against and into them, as he comes apart and joins both of them in a panting, heady mess. They collapse together, tired, and sticky with Ambrosia and sweat and spend.

“I love you both,” Zagreus blurts. It comes too strongly and suddenly to stifle. “I love you. So much.”

Hearing it, they both blink. Meg grimaces; Than’s aura flares green, as if he might flee. But they both stay, beside him.

“I love you too, Zagreus,” Than says, after taking a steadying breath.

“And me,” Meg sighs heavily, covering her eyes with a draped forearm. “I…feel that too. For you. Love. Ugh.”

Zagreus flushes, with happiness. “Great.”

They lie a while. Meg allows her hair to be combed with an idle hand; and Than holds the other, fingers intertwined. “Good idea with the Ambrosia,” Zagreus remarks, contentedly. “How much do we have left?”

“None, actually,” Meg says. “We were saving our last bottle for this. So you’ll have to go back to Elysium. Eventually.”

“Ah. Well. Maybe I’ll get through them next time,” Zagreus says. “Asterius and Theseus, I mean.”

“Or maybe you won’t,” Than says, tracing a kissmark on his shoulder. One of his own, by the size of it. Zagreus smiles.

“Or maybe I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i KNOW he technically dies even when he escapes but i like to think when zag dies on the surface maybe he like, keeps some of his superficial wounds idk;;;;;
> 
> anyway, whew! time now for me to focus on nano 🙏✨
> 
> thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
